Prunus salicina. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. In an effort to exhibit recessive traits, I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits. In my breeding grounds during the summer of 1993 I gathered open pollinated seeds from several different unpatented plum trees which bore red fruit. One particular group of these seeds was collected from an open pollinated seedling of xe2x80x98Black Beautxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,617) that produced large red plums having red flesh and tart flavor. This group of seeds, designated as xe2x80x9c19P442 (OP)xe2x80x9d, was germinated and grown as a seedlings on their own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley).
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98YUMMYROSAxe2x80x99. It was selected by me during the 1998 fruiting season as a single plant from the group of open pollinated seedlings described above. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its grandparent, xe2x80x98Black Beautxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,617), by producing dark red plums that are firm in texture, globose in shape, and that mature in June, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by being self-fertile, by producing an abundance of pollen, by being much more productive, and by producing fruit that is sweeter in flavor and matures about two weeks later.
The present variety is most similar to xe2x80x98Purple Majestyxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,503), by producing dark red plums that are firm in texture, and that mature about the third week in June, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by being self-fertile, by producing an abundance of pollen, by being more productive, and by producing fruit that is red in flesh color toward the skin, juicier, and sweeter in flavor.